


Fuck me

by Paper_Panda



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Character, dom james delaney, james delaney smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Just a smut between James & Reader.





	Fuck me

His hot breath bathed the back of your neck, and his deep gruff voice came out in a harsh whisper.  
"Sit down". 

You complied without a second thought, even though only two words were spoken your thighs were already slick. It’s amazing how his voice, when commanding, turned you on with such force.  
You rubbed your thighs together slowly on the chair, hoping James won't notice your small act of disobedience. 

However, you were not that lucky, his hand quickly caught a tuft of your hair, and he pulled back drawing a yelp out of your mouth.   
James clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.   
"This will not due, two acts of rebelliousness already."   
James’ hand loosened from your hair and you bit inner side of cheek knowing he will devise a punishment that will deepen your submissiveness further. 

You knew that he owed you and you were nothing more than mere property.  
In order for this relationship to work smoothly you must have fully submitted not only in acts, but in mind too. You must have understood that James Delaney’s desires came before your own. Whatever sadistic need he had is my command, you must have fulfilled without hesitation. 

“Now, show me, how good girl you can be, Y/N,” he said firmly, his eyes on your features as you spread legs for him.  
A smile crept onto his rough lips as he reached beneath your dress, pulling a panties down your legs.  
You let a little moan through your parted lips, your head rolled back a bit, revealing your neck for him to kiss. The touch of his bearded cheek already sent you on cloud nine.  
As soon as your panties were tossed aside, James unbuckled his leather belt and pulled his pants down, his cock stood proudly when it was freed.  
You licked your lips, your eyes on him as you went down on your knees. Few licks to his tip were only a beginning. You caught his shaft and pulled it to his lower stomach, teasing main vain with tip of your tongue.  
James let out a shaky breath, his hands were slipped in your hair at that point.  
“Mmm, yeah, just like that, you bloody slut,” you grunted in his husky voice.  
Soft hum escaped your mouth, sending that much needed vibrations to his length. James started to moving his hips back and forth, looking down at you. Oh, how much he adored you down there, just were your place was.   
You sucked his tip, then spat on his cock, only to slip him back down your throat, humming happily around him.  
James grabbed your head and kept it in place while he bucked his hips in a rough pace. His breath increased, he was grunting loudly at that point, and you felt how his cock started throbbing. You knew he was close already.  
When he pulled out, you simply laid down on the couch, your legs parted in a welcoming gesture.   
“Fuck me,” you whined, giving your clitoris a brief rub.  
Delaney placed himself between your legs and simply pushed his cock in your already dripping cunt, James grunted and cursed at how tight you were just for him.  
Your arms were wrapped around him, one around neck and other around his muscular waist.  
“Oh, bloody heck, yes, just like that, fuck!,” you were moaning right into his ear. “I want you to tear me fucking apart, I need your fucking cock to stretch me.”  
“You like it, don’t you, my little, naughty whore?,” James asked in deep voice of his, his hips stuttered few times as he was nearing his orgasm.   
Man cupped your breasts and squeezed them tightly, making you whimper his name loudly.  
He bucked his hips into you, the pace was rough and unbearable for you anymore, so you screamed his name from top of your lungs, your nails dragged in his back, leaving bloody marks. You rolled head back and immediately, James attacked your exposed neck, leaving hickeys wherever he could.  
Soon, he cum being buried in your pussy, filling you with his warm semen to the brim.  
You moaned his name for the last time and let him lay down on you, pinning you to the couch with his weight.  
You were tangled like that for few minutes, only then he pulled his cock out of your core, his seed and your juices mixed together dripped down your thighs when you got up, stretching hems of your dress.  
“Next week as well?,” you asked, putting innocent smile on your face.  
He improved his pants and zipped fly, then put his high hat on head, not even bothering himself with looking at you.  
“Yes,” he replied, “as usual.”  
After these words he left the room, leaving you alone.   
You walked to the window and peeked out to watch him walk to his horse and getting on its back, then riding away. You stayed like that until he’s gone out of your sight range.  
You let a deep sigh and shook your head.

Though he was an arsehole to many people and you as well, you loved him. Even when he was with you only once per week. Even when he treated you wrongly many times. Even when you knew he was with Zilpha. You didn’t care though once per week he was your James Delaney.


End file.
